Andley one shot
by Underground star
Summary: This is just a little Andy Biersack x Ashley Purdy smut


Hiya guys just a Andley one shot because I got bored so here it is…

LUCY

The loud speakers bleared, as the nightclub was still crowded at 12:30am "hey Ashley whataya want?" Andy shouted "uhh just a WKD will be fine thanks" I shouted back, he smiled and turned back round to order the drinks "maybe tonight when we get drunk" I muttered under my breath `_I see I sort of have a thing for Andy but I can't tell him cause I don't know if he is gay`_ "here you go good sir one blue WKD" he smiled handing me the drink "thanks dude" I replied taking the drink from his hand "so what's up?" he asked "the sky" I replied jokingly "I hate you sometimes" he chuckled taking a swig of his drink "loves you too" I smiled `_and I'm being serious but you just don't know that` _"but no seriously what's wrong with you the last few days?" he asked as he looked me dead in the eye "na nothing I'm fine dude really" I lied "what ever you say" he looked away and took another swig of his drink. A few girls came up to us and asked us to dance in which I rejected but Andy got up "come on Ash it'll be fun" he laughed "na you go I don't feel very well" I lied `_seeing Andy get up and Dance with those girls made my heart sink`_ I looked down at my hands and started drinking my drink trying to drown my sorrows "Ashley, come on, get off your lazy ass and dance" Andy shouted "screw you" I shouted back feeling the alcohol take affect "oh stop being such a moody cunt" he shouted "shut the fuck up" I shouted and he looked away clearly hurt `_oh god I'm so sorry`_ I thought but I just kept drinking. About half an hour of drinking various alcohols I stopped feeling quite drunk "Ashley, really? Another drink?" he asked looking at me "yes" I replied harshly "Ashley come on it's time I got you back to out apartment" he said grabbing my shoulder `_knowing Andy I would never win this argument so I just went with him`. _We left the nightclub and began walking to the apartment which was about 20 minutes away "so come on Ash, what is wrong with you?" he asked stopping me dead in my tracks "i…I don't know…." I slurred "oh come on Ash I know you are drunk but you can still tell me anything" he said "I think I love…." I began "yeah…" he said waving his arm signalling me to carry on "you" I whispered "excuse me" he replied "you alright, I love you" I screached not trying to be angry but I was growing frustraited "oh god Ash" he said looking at the floor "yeah, just forget about it" I replied walking off "wait a minute" he said grabbing my arm and spinning me around so I looked at him, as I turned around Andy put his hand on the back of my neck and our lips connected. For a minute I just froze whilst my mind caught up with what was happening and after about 30 seconds I started to kiss him back. When the time for air came we pulled away and I stared at him dumb founded "what?" he asked a blush spreading across his face "Why did you kiss me?" I asked but only managing a whisper "didn't you want me to?" "well yeah…but… are you gay?" I asked still in complete shock "well ever since I met you I had feelin's for you but I never had the courage to tell you" he said looking at his shoe's `_he is too cute`_ I thought I put my hand under his chin and made him make eye contact with me "you should have told me, you idiot, even the guys have noticed I have a thing for you" I chuckled and grabbed his hand begging to walk back. He layed his head on my shoulder as we walked back to the apartment `_I love this guy`_ I thought to myself as I smiled sheepishly, we got some funny looks from people as we walked "What?" I shouted "nothing" they replied, "just leave it, come on lets get back to the apartment" Andy whispered in my ear `_what's he planning`_ I thought but I didn't dare ask, too afraid of the answer. We got back to the apartment I still felt drunk and nearly fell on my arse as Andy opened the door "come on Outlaw let's get you to bed" he smiled "will I be having company?" I asked `_obviously the alcohol taking affect because I had the balls to ask`_ "if you want hon" he smiled, I pulled him by the wrist's up stairs "I do" I replied not turning round to see if Andy had heard. We got to my bedroom and I turned round to face Andy and our lips immediately crashed in a battle for dominance, "Ashley" Andy moaned in my mouth "get on the bed" I whispered in his ear as I trailed my tounge down from his ear to his neck "oh demanding aren't we" he smiled before doing as I say "you like it that way tho don't you" I smirked turning round to walk towards the bed and Andy "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, I'm gonna make you moan, beg and scream my name" I told him climbing on top of him "pretty big talk, sure you can live up to it?" he asked as I began trailing hot opened mouth kisses down his neck and on to his stomach which was easy concidering he never wore a shirt `_another thing that drove me nuts`_ "Ashley, please" Andy begged "that's one of the three down" I laughed "and plus your moaning now so I can do all of that and more" I said going back to kissing his waistband. I began to tug down his trousers (extremely hard because he wore those skin tight leather trousers) "need a little help there?" he asked, I just looked up at him and puppy dogged him" he lifted up his hips and tugged down his trousers and his underwear came with it "ohhh.." I laughed looking at his hard member, I bent over and licked his head "please Ashley more" he begged again "as you wish" I said as I took him in all the way, right to the back of my throat "Jesus Ashley" he moaned as I carresed him with my tounge "Ashley please make me cum" he begged, I just looked up at him and continued "OH GOD ASHLEY" he screamed as he came hot down my throat "mmmm" I whispered taking him out of my mouth "did you just…." "yep" I finished his sentence before snuggling up to him "I love you Andy" I confested "I love you too" I replied before going into a peaceful dream in the arms of my man.


End file.
